


Getting new customers

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Massage, Masseur Stiles, Show off Parrish, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Stiles, in a bid to get new customers for his practice, invites Parrish after a work out to experience his expertise.





	Getting new customers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gifset of Ryan Kelley working out.

When Stiles had started this job he hadn’t really thought to much of it. He had started studying anatomy and kinesiology at college and it turned out he had a knack for it. He fell into the job when one of his professors introduced him to their wife, she noticed his knowledge and long fingers and that somehow someway turned into Stiles becoming a professional Masseur. And he’s good at it too. He can get his hands on a person and find the knots in muscles, the build up of lactic acid, he can even feel the tension from old injuries, and when he’s finally done working the muscles with his hands his customers feel better than they had in a long time.

When he started working though it turned out he needed to bring in a fair share of customers and after Cynthia sniped three of his regulars, Stiles is in need for getting some new clients. Luckily Stiles was well known around the Sheriff Station and after offering a small discount he got three new customers coming in. But on his walk home, is when Stiles sees him. 

Beacon Hills Newest Deputy, Jordan Parrish, is working out at the park, a small crowd of onlookers, ranging from house wives and business men, to high school students and the crosswalk attendant. That probably isn’t safe. The afternoon sun gleams off of his bare torso, skin bathed in gold, highlighting the contours of his muscled body. Stiles feels his mouth go dry and blood begins to rush to color his cheeks. Parrish begins to do pull ups and Stiles swears an elderly woman swoons as his biceps and triceps work hard on lifting his body.

Stiles isn’t sure how long he stares with the crowd but he eventually finds a bench to sit down on when he realizes that his jeans may not be hiding his obvious interest in the young deputy. Parrish bends over and starts….Stiles actually has no idea what he’s doing but he starts to understand why the elderly woman swooned. 

Eventually Parrish stops his workout and stretches to end, he looks around and spots Stiles on the bench, Stiles hides his face in his phone, trying not to look a part of the creeper crowd. He’s not sure if he’s successful but Parrish walks toward him anyway.

“Hello Stiles.” Parrish greets jovially, his smile shows off perfect white teeth. “How are you today?”

“I’m good, Doing well.” Stiles smiles back, keeping his legs crossed, hoping his interest will die down. “I see you decided to work out…here, outside, at the park.” Stiles finishes lamely.

“It was such a beautiful day, I didn’t feel like being cooped up inside.” Parrish takes a seat next to Stiles, the bench is in the shade but small rays of sunlight still get through one of them lights ends up on Parrish chest, the ray of light creates a small patch of light on the Deputies dusky pink nipple. Stiles eyes focus on the nipple highlighted by nature and then they begin to trail down the man’s torso, following the hard line of abs, without his permission but he quickly refocusses on Parrish’s face. Parrish’s smile is still kind and polite, but their’s a new light in his eyes, something darker, a little wicked. “It looked like a lot of people wanted to enjoy the nice, just a while ago the park was packed with a rather large crowd.” Stiles should have known that Parrish knew what he was doing to the poor, simple, horny folk of Beacon Hills. “I mean your here.” Parrish’s smile turns to a smirk, he had caught Stiles watching him like the rest of the crowd. He blushes at getting caught, he feel himself heating up, not from arousal this time though.

“For your information, I was dropping off some business cards at the station.” Stiles finally uncrosses his legs, apparently getting caught has made some of his problem…recede.

“Business Cards?” Parrish’s eyebrows scrunch together, and Stiles shouldn’t find that cute, then recognition flashes across his face. “Your father told me you were a…masseuse, right?”

“Masseur.” Stiles corrects. “A masseuse is a woman.” Parrish nods. “I’m looking for new customers so I was offering a discounted rate to the Sheriff’s Department.”

“Why do you need to look for more customers? I’m sure your very good with your hands.” Stiles is very sure this is a ‘come on’.

“I am, would you like to find out?” Parrish’s smirk returns and his eye go lidded. 

“I would.”

/\/\/\/\/\

“Just take off your clothes when your ready to get started.” They had walked back to Stiles apartment, a bit more flirting along the way but now here they were, Stiles had a portable table for when he needed to make house visits, so he set it up quickly. Parrish still shirtless, hooks his thumbs into his pants and begins to pull down, Stiles turns around just as the top of Parrish’s pants made it past his waste, showing just the top of what was considered groin, but as soon as he’s looking the other way, he regrets it. He hears a small chuckle behind him, along with fabric and shoes hits the floor.

“I’m ready.” Stiles turns around and is met with a very naked Parrish lying, face down on the table. Stiles had placed a towel next to the table but…Deputy Parrish was not shy, at all.

“Okay,” Stiles swallows “Where would you like me to start?” Parrish hums.

“Where would you normally start?”

“For most of my clients I start on the back.” Parrish seems to nod, although with his position Stiles can’t really tell.

“Okay, start there.” So Stiles does.

It’s not often that Stiles works on a client that is as well built as Parrish, he had them before, but none of them ever started off with flirting so to touch the muscles on Parrish, Stiles can feel some of his professionalism ebb away. The muscles in Parrish’s back are tight and strong, nothing that feels like a knot, some tension but nothing to be unexpected. Stiles can’t help but let his hands linger though, the strength he can feel in the muscles as his hands travel down their length it intoxicates him. Parrish moans as Stiles follows the striation of his muscles on either side of his spine. Stiles licks his lips. He moves down to Parrish’s lower back, here Stiles feel more tension, probably from having to sit at his desk for extended time due to paper work, but Stiles uses his thumbs to work the tension, Parrish groans in discomfort but soon those turn into moans of pleasure. Stiles hands are just above the globes of Parrish’s ass, the cheeks are muscles too. Stiles starts using his knuckles to dig into the meet of each cheek to massage the glutes but halfway through he palms the delectable ass as he works his thumbs into the muscles. Parrish continues to moan as Stiles presses.

Parrish’s thighs….The strength that Stiles feels in his legs nearly make him faint, there is no looseness, no fat, just pure muscle, Stiles has never seen Parrish squat before but he can feel the power under his fingertips. He presses his fingers into the firm muscles but after each press he guides his palms down Parrish’s thighs, the feel of Parrish’s soft skin vs the firmness of his muscles, despite his concentration, Stiles knows he’s probably rock hard. Stiles moves to Parrish’s calves..and Stiles had never really been a leg man before but the thickness to his legs…something in Stiles tells him to lift the calf and as he does hold it against his chest as he runs his hands along the striations of the muscles, his face gently nuzzles Parrish’s ankle, angling his head upward, the corner of Stiles lips catch on Parrish’s ankle. Meanwhile Parrish has begun letting out moans of pleasure, but their something different about them. Stiles can tell, that the moans are tinged with arousal. Stiles sets Parrish’s leg down and proceeds to give this calf the same treatment but this time, as Stiles holds Parrish’s leg to his body, he places his lips full onto Parrish’s ankle. Stiles would like to start on Parrish’s feet but he needs to be sure of something first.

“Parrish,” Stiles voice rasps, so he clears his throat and tries again. “Parrish can you turn over for me. It takes a few moments for Parrish to start moving. Stiles isn’t sure if it’s because he needs to regain some of his faculties or if Parrish is…well, he knows it’s not because Parrish is shy.

The deputy flips over and Stiles is met with exactly what he thought he would see. Parrish looks amazing, his rock hard abs, and defined chest rise and fall with labored breathing but Stiles eyes have found what they were looking for, Parrish’s cock, stands tall, maybe eight inches and thick, from his hip. In the back of Stiles head the thought crosses his mind that he could use Parrish’s cock as a sun dial. Despite the obvious arousal Stiles knows Parrish is feeling he moves on to Parrish’s arms. Something Stiles has been wanting to feel for a while now. The bulging biceps are hard with firm muscles, Stiles can barely circle the muscle with both hands, he digs his thumbs in and moves them upward feeling the tension Parrish had just worked into them earlier, the Deputies eyes close and he lets out a moan, half pain and half pleasure. When Stiles has finished with the bicep he moves his hand to Parrish’s forearm, the muscles here are easier to work on but as he moves them the deputy’s fingers twitch from the muscles being played with. Stiles moves his fingers to begin massaging the Deputy’s large hands. Stiles uses his thumb to place pressure on every length of bone of Parrish’s fingers, he places a kiss to each as well, Stiles looks down and Parrish’s blue eyes are nearly over taken by pupil, not leaving his gaze Stiles allows Parrish’s index finger to enter his mouth. Parrish groans, his cock dribbles precum as Stiles laves the finger with his tongue on sucks on it, tight suction and gentle movement of Stiles head fucks the finger into his mouth. Stiles repeats the action with each finger. When Stiles has finished with Parrish’s other arm and hand, he moves onto the man’s chest.

Stiles gropes the Deputies pecs, feeling the tight muscles and he lets out a moan himself. He lowers his mouth and takes a nipple into it and sucks.\

“Fuck.” Parrish curses and Stiles begins to make his way down Parrish’s torso, he kisses and licks each of Parrish defines abdominals and licks into his iliac crest.

“You know Parrish, as you can tell, I’m really good with my hands but…” Stiles reaches out and strokes Parrish’s cock, it jumps at the slightest touch. “I’m even better with my mouth.” Stiles lowers his mouth onto Parrish’s cock and sucks, it takes a matter of seconds with how worked up the Deputy is before he’s coming in Stiles mouth.

“Stiles! Fuuuuuck!”


End file.
